


In your arms

by windstar127



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Dragon Age Kink Meme prompt:</p><p>Warrior!Warden and Ser Cauthrien, after the Blight (or before, if she's a noble). It's a cold, drizzly night, they sit by the fire and share war stories, and maybe a drink... One thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms

"Do...do you remember when my father would take me to court in the winter?" Elissa Cousland, Warden Commander of Ferelden, asked.

"Yes, I do," Cauthrien set another chunk of wood on the campfire and took a seat on the frozen ground next to her fellow Grey Warden. "You were a handful, always getting into trouble, and I'd have to pull you out. By the scuff of the neck more often than not"

"It seems a lifetime ago," Elissa stared into the fire, gloved hands wrapped around a mug of steaming cider, sounding older but looking younger than her years. "I wonder sometimes...about what might have been...if...if..."

In the months since the Blight ended, since her lord died slaying the archdemon, since she took that fateful drink of darkspawn blood, it was the first she'd heard of Elissa speak of the past. Elissa rarely spoke anymore, and when she did, it was of duty and darkspawn. Never of the past, never of what had been lost.

"If what?" Cauthrien asked. 

"...if...Father hadn't left court..." Elissa whispered. "...if we'd stayed in touch...and been on the same side during the war..." A burst of harsh wind howled through the bare branches, ripping off dead and dying leaves, and drowned out her soft hesitant voice. Elissa shivered, hands shaking enough to send drops of liquid splashing to the ground.

Cauthrien scowled at the sight and stood up to unfasten her cloak. "Here," she said, draping it over Elissa's hunched shoulders. "You're freezing."

"...what...what about you?" Elissa looked up at her, eyes wide but fingering the thick wool and pulling it closer around her.

"I'll be fine," she said automatically, even as the wind picked up again and cut through her quilted tunic as if it was thin cotton.

"...liar..." came the quiet reply with just a hint of a reprimand. "Sit with me. Please?"

It sounded so much like the girl she once knew that she could not help but relent. "If you insist, my lady," Cauthrien said as Elissa set down her drink and arranged the cloak over both of them. Dark brown eyes met hazel, and for one brief moment, a fraction of a second, she was in Denerim of times past, watching over Bryce Cousland's spitfire of a daughter. Elissa smiled, a faint hint of a smile but the first Cauthrien had seen in many days, at the use of her long abandoned title.

They sat there in silence listening to the wind, almost touching but not quite, Elissa stared back at the fire, flickering shadows playing over her face and the firelight turning her hair a ruddy hue until she finally spoke again.

"I missed you...when I was in Highever, I missed you. I'd thought, once upon a time, that maybe I'd be presented at court one winter, and then I'd see you again. But that was...a long time ago. Before..."

Before the Blight. Before Howe betrayed and slaughtered the Couslands, leaving Elissa the sole survivor. Before Ostagar. Before their duty took them down different conflicting paths. Before they faced each other at the door to the Landsmeet that fateful day.

There came a long pause, and then, a quiet question in a trembling voice, "Cauthrien, did...did you miss me? At all?"

"Maker, yes." Decorum be damned. She threw her arm around Elissa and drew her close. "I'd thought, for a long time, that you were dead, either at Highever or at Ostagar. I'd thought I'd never see you again...but there was no time to mourn, not with the Blight and...the war...and then..." She drew a deep breath and composed herself. "Yes, I missed you."

Elissa snuggled against her with a contented sigh. "I'm glad," she said. "I'm glad that you're here. That you're with me. You're all I have now...you're the only left who still remembers me. Who I was. Not who I am now."

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget?" Cauthrien managed a small smile of her own. "Five years, I watched over you, watched you turn from a girl into a beautiful young woman."

"Do...do you still think I'm beautiful? Even as I am now?"

Cauthrien reached out and traced the jagged scar that ran from brow to jaw on Elissa's pale face with one gloved finger. The bright scrap of a girl who turned the palace upside down with her pranks that she once knew was dead, killed in the same treachery that had slain her family, and in her place was an battle hardened veteran with hazel eyes that tore at her heart. This was no pampered noblewoman, but a hero and Grey Warden and fellow soldier who'd seen the worst of war and survived.

"I think," she said, "you are more beautiful than ever."

"Might...might I ask something of you, Ser Cauthrien?" Elissa asked.

"Yes, my lady?"

"May I kiss you?"

Cauthrien drew back, startled. A Cousland was near royalty, and she was but a farmer's daughter turned soldier. But they were both Grey Wardens now, and what once might have mattered no longer did. "Yes," she said, and Elissa did. Soft lips brushed against hers, feather light and quick, and sent a strange flutter through her. 

"Did you like that?" Elissa pulled away with a shy smile.

She nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak, and Elissa leaned in to kiss her again, firmer, slower, lingering just a bit to taste her and savor her. Cauthrien suppressed a low moan as an spark of desire kindled inside her. Being kissed was not something that happened to her often. Or rather, at all. Emboldened by her success, Elissa kissing her harder, and she kissed back, lightly probing Elissa's mouth with her tongue. Elissa moaned and pressed against her, hands gripping Cauthrien's shoulders. The kisses grew more heated and passionate, with Elissa tangled in her arms, hugging her as if she would never let go. Cauthrien groaned softly, wanting more but not daring to ask. Eventually, they broke apart long enough to catch their breath.

"That...was nice," Cauthrien managed to say. Nice, however, did not describe the building warmth insider her, low in her belly and between her legs, that made her drawers grow damp and her nipples hard.

"Do you...I mean...I'd like to...but..." Elissa blushed as she nervously licked her lips. "I...I want you. If...if you'll have me..."

"I would like that very much," Cauthrien buried her face in Elissa's hair and whispered in her ear. "Shall we to bed, my lady?"

* * *

Inside the tent, they paused just long enough to rid themselves of boots and cumbersome cloaks and belts before Elissa pushed her back against the waiting bedrolls and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Cauthrien lost herself in the heady intoxicating rush of pleasure as Elissa's hands roamed her body, exploring and just barely touching her sensitive places. Then a finger brushed against her nipples and made her twitch. A pleading whimper escaped from her, and Elissa smiled, truly smiled, hazel eyes practically glowing with delight and desire.

"May I?" she asked, placing her hand in the center of Cauthrien's chest.

"Yes..." Cauthrien's voice trailed off as Elissa began tugging at the laces of her tunic. 

"You are overdressed, ser knight," Elissa jerked the tunic over Cauthrien's head and cupped her breasts, toying with her nipples through her shirt.

"As are you," Cauthrien whispered, her voice low and husky. Elissa's tunic joined hers on the ground, and she started to work at laces to Elissa's shirt, exposing her pale throat and well muscled shoulders. Elissa bit her lip to stifle a cry as she rocked her hips against Cauthrien. Cauthrien smiled. The shirt was soon discarded as well, and Cauthrien traced the scars, some fine white lines, others rough and raised, on Elissa's body.

"You are so very beautiful, dear one," she said, kissing and stroking each and every scar. Her hands moved to caress Elissa's soft curves and teased a soft little sob from her. She loosened the knots of Elissa's breastband and ran her fingers over the pale pink areolas in slow circles, tighter and tighter until Elissa's nipples were hard and erect, and then licked them with the tip of her tongue. Elissa squirmed against her, whimpering, and slipped one hand down the waistband of her trousers to loosen her shirt.

"Take that off," Elissa ordered between sharp gasps, and Cauthrien obliged. Elissa sat back, watching her with hazel eyes glazed with arousal, and then leaned forward to suck and lick and nibble at Cauthrien's breasts. She closed her eyes as Elissa explored her body, slim calloused fingers running over her breasts and down her back and sides. Elissa kissed her, hard and fast, and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. 

"Is this..." Elissa looked at her, licking her lips nervously.

"It's...it's wonderful," Cauthrien gasped. "Please don't stop, Elissa. Please."

"Do...do you want more?" Elissa asked. "May I...touch you?"

"Yes," Cauthrien brushed back a few strands of red hair from Elissa's face and smiled. "I want you to touch me. I want you, my beautiful lovely darling girl."

Elissa nodded and slowly, ever so slowly, moved her hand between Cauthrien's thighs. The lightest touch made her tremble. Cauthrien shuddered, feeling herself grow wet with just that. Elissa fumbled at the laces of her trousers with one hand and continued to pet her through the fabric with the other, teasing her. Her hips jerked up unconsciously to meet Elissa's hand, and she writhed as the heat inside her grew. Finally, Elissa worked the knots free and pulled down her trousers and damp smalls in one motion. She almost screamed then, as Elissa stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh, so close to her center but not quite touching her where she needed.

"Come here," she growled, and with a few quick motions, unlaced Elissa's trousers. 

Elissa wasted no time in pushing them away and rubbed her hips against Cauthrien's lean muscled leg. She was pleased to discover that Elissa was just as wet as she. Cauthrien lay back, one hand draped around Elissa's narrow waist, the other clenched tight in a fist. Elissa eased her fingers through her moist folds, parting her and petting her, a little clumsy and awkward, but so very gentle. 

"You're so wet..." Elissa murmured as she lay her head on Cauthrien's shoulder and continued to grind against her, making delightful little noises of pleasure as she did so. "You must really like this."

Cauthrien moaned, too lost in need to respond coherently. The light delicate touches brought to her to the edge and kept her there, twitching and helpless as Elissa played with her. She grew hotter and wetter, moaning and thrashing, and then Elissa found her clit, all hot and throbbing, and worked it with the tip of finger. It didn't take much at all to make her come, and she shuddered and cried out as she climaxed. Elissa shuddered against her, responding to her climax with her own. 

"Was...was that good?" she asked, snuggling against Cauthrien, limp and warm and spent, and smiling a shy little smile.

"Maker, Elissa, you're wonderful," Cauthrien murmured as she brushed damp locks from Elissa's brow and drew her close. "So perfect, so beautiful."

Elissa's breathing grew slow and even as Cauthrien held her and cuddled her. As Cauthrien drifted off into sleep, she heard Elissa whisper into her ear.

"...love you, Cauth..."

"Love you too."


End file.
